A New Era in WWE
by TK12790
Summary: It's about a woman who lands a job at WWE and changes the rules.


**"Come Alici! We are going to miss the party," Isha literally shouted in my ear, "They say that WWE guys are going to be there looking for some fresh talent!"**

**"Ugh, Isha. I don't like this outfit at all," she replied as she walked out wearing a short flashy red dress that accented her figure perfectly, "Thank God the club is in our hotel and how can I show off if I am wearing this trash?"**

**"Stop being such a grumpy tomboy. Let's go!" with that said she pulled Alici's arm and literally dragged in her into the club. "I am going to get a rum and coke, do you want your usual shirley temple?"**

**"Um duh. i'm not getting drunk in Vegas, you kidding me," just as she finished her sentence some random man came up and slapped her butt, "I advise you to walk away, drunk."**

**"Oh come on sugar, give daddy a big kis..." by then Alici darted behind the man and put him into a headlock until he passed out; tough little did she know she was being watched by the McMahon's and Paul (Triple H)**

**McMahon and Paul's POV**

**"I think we have found our new talent," Stephanie whispered in her husbands ear as she pointed in the direction of commotion. **

**"Hey Vince, what do you think of that woman over there?" Hunter said aloud while pointing in the same direction as his wife did, "She could be a new breed of Diva that we need."**

**"You are right. Stephanie go over there and bring her over here and Hunter bring Glen (Kane) and Mark (Undertaker) over as well," and with that the trio went their separate ways to bring the puzzle pieces together. **

**Alici's POV**

**"Excuse me, excuse me, ... O my God Alici I can't turn my back on you for a second until you get into a brawl!"**

**"Well, the drunk bast..person should have heeded my warning then this would not have happened," I stated as I grabbed my drink from her "Oh and thanks for the drink," with all said and done I made my way to the dance floor and began to dance to the music until someone bumped into me and spilled my drink. Luckily I have cat like reflexes and the drink spilled on the floor and not my dress.**

**"Oh, I am so sorry," and the person who bumped into me was no other then Stephannie Levesque (McMahon), "Let me buy you another drink while we walk back to my table."**

**"Well thanks for the gesture, but it is just a drink. But let me take care of something real quick if you do not mind?" I inquiring as she followed my eyes to a group of men harassing my drunk friend, "Then I will follow you to your table." I just smiled calmly and then I made my way to Isha and took all those guys out then dragged her drunk butt to the McMahon table.**

**Paul, Glen and Mark's POV**

**"Hey Glen and Mark, come here," Paul demanded looking at the group of guys surrounding a drunken girl, "This won't end well for them."**

**"Huh, Paul? What's up?" Glen inquired and Mark nodded in agreement.**

**"I want you guys to watch this woman does," Paul replied as he pointed out the woman he saw earlier out to them. The guys watch the brawl for good five minutes and then he discussed the proposal and the guys nodded and followed Paul back to the McMahon table.**

**Current POV**

**"Vince, Stephanie, Triple H, Undertaker, and Kane; I will say it is an honor to be in your presence," Alicia bowed in a sign of respect which made all of them blush except Vince.**

**"I am just come out and say it, you have talent to become a great wrestler let alone fighter and I want to sign you to Raw and Smackdown as Glen and Mark's little sister," Vince stated in business tone as he pushed a contract Alicia's way.**

**"Okay, on three accounts," Alicia stated as she crossed her arms in business stance, "One, if I were to date any Superstar it should not be used as threaten, Two, I am to fight guys and not the Divas, and Three no trashy or skimpy outfits." Everyone who was at the table was jaw dropped except Paul and Vince.**

**"You know what you want, you might go far kid. Now if you just sign the contract and you will make your first debut tomorrow with your brothers on Miz TV." Alicia nodded to Vince's words then she signed the contract and shook hands and then she was escorted by Glen and Mark.**


End file.
